The invention relates to a grounding element for an electronic device.
Typically, in an electronic device, a circuit board is grounded by electrically connecting the circuit board to a metal housing of the electronic device. The electrical connection is typically achieved by a metal grounding element. In FIG. 1, a conventional grounding element 100 is attached to a metal housing 10 of an electronic device. A tab 12 with a hole 14 on which the grounding element 100 is attached extends from the metal housing 10. A circuit board (not shown) is electrically connected to the metal housing 10 via the grounding element 100.
FIG. 2 depicts the structure of the conventional grounding element 100. The grounding element 100, formed by bending a metal plate, comprises a spring portion 110 and a bottom 120. The bottom 120 is planar. When the grounding element 100 is attached to the tab 12, the bottom 120 abuts the tab 12, and the spring portion 110 expands to abut the front of circuit board thereby maintaining a reliable electrical connection.
A protrusion 130 is further disposed on the bottom 120 and comprises an inclined surface 132 and an opening 134 adjacent to the inclined surface 132 and the bottom 120. When the grounding element 100 is attached to the tab 12 in the direction indicated by arrow A, the inclined surface 132 allows the protrusion 130 to be easily inserted into the hole 14, and edges of the opening 134 abut an inner wall of the hole 14 to prevent separation of the grounding element 100.
Although the protrusion 130 prevents separation of the grounding element 100, the protrusion 130 can still easily escape from the hole 14 causing separation of the grounding element 100 when the spring portion 110 deformed in the direction indicated by arrow B.